galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Blue,the
The Blue Union Member Species – Native to Planet Kokiaa, Andromeda Galaxy – Expansion 12,000 Star Systems. Tech Level 8 + (Before Union Membership) AL 7 The Blue are like the Kermac originally from the Planet Koken when the UNI made them the Inheritors of Uni Tech and Knowledge. The Ker decided that it was only them who deserved it and started a war with the goal of Genocide of the other Koken races ( The Ker, The Mar, The Mac, The Golden, The Blue) The reason for this so they claim was that the UNI were ruled by the White Segment and since the Ker where white , all other Skin colors had to succumb to their rule or perish. The Mac conformed and joined the Ker ( by becoming their servants) The Blue and the Golden agreed or were forces to leave (in order to prevent eradication). The Golden developed into a nomadic species of Traders and merchants and the Blue left in a small fleet of Sleeper Arks and went to Andromeda (Initially to find the UNI and the Blue Segment) After arriving at Andromeda, much of the Original motivation was lost, forgotten or deemed unimportant ( Records of that time are not very specific). The Blue established a thriving Empire under the rule of a Technocrat – Council of 5 Blue and a central Computer. The Blue encountered the Union after the completion of The Bridge and heard about the Kermac and the then starting War against them and intervened. They proposed a second Cease Fire and said that they hate their now distant cousins on an emotional level but on an intellectual level they wanted to give their brethren a last chance. To the Blue and Caltus the Blue Computer AI it was a foregone conclusion that the GC and the Kermac would fall and perish if the Union would continue to fight them in an open war. In return the Blue wanted to become Union Members and thus brokered the Second Armistice. The Blue made it clear that they would be advocates of war if the Kermac would break the Treaty again. The Blue have well integrated and can be found in all social roles and positions across the Union. In recent years they became an ardent voice in The Assembly to remedy the Kermac situation by eliminating them. (Becoming Union Members exposed the Blue to the entire Kermac History and their practice of enslaving other species. ) Not all Blue are psionically gifted but all are immune to Psionic suggestions and Mind reading (they are not immune to Narth powers). The Blue saw the Psionic gifts as the main reason why the Kermac have developed so slowly on their own in terms of technology. The Blue have two sexes and are LDLS Carbon based life forms, thriving under a standard NiOx Atmosphere and average temperatures. They are humanoid and like all races of Koken, completely hair less. They grow to about 150 cm and usually have heightened Intellects with a species average of 110 . They prefer synthetic or artificial foods over “natural” ones. (If it does not come out of a factory or lab they won't eat it) There are approximately 60 Billion Blue. Category:Sentient Species